Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXIX
Po pogrzebie Danusi Zbyszko nie chorzał obłożnie, ale żył w odrętwieniu. Z początku, przez pierwsze dni, nie było z nim tak źle: chodził, rozmawiał o swojej zmarłej niewieście, odwiedzał Juranda i siadywał przy nim. Opowiedział też księdzu o niewoli Maćkowej i uradzili obaj wysłać do Prus i Malborga Tolimę, aby wywiedział się, gdzie Maćko jest, i żeby go wykupił, zapłaciwszy zarazem i za Zbyszka tyle grzywien, na ile zgodzili się z Arnoldem von Baden i jego bratem. W spychowskich podziemiach nie brakło srebra, które Jurand bądź swego czasu wygospodarzył, bądź zdobył, przypuszczał więc ksiądz, że Krzyżacy, byle otrzymali pieniądze, łatwo i starego rycerza wypuszczą, i nie będą żądali, aby młody stawił się osobiście. – Jedź do Płocka – rzekł na drogę Tolimie ksiądz – i weź od tamtejszego księcia glejt. Inaczej pierwszy lepszy komtur złupi cię i samego uwięzi. – Ba! przecie ich znam – odrzekł stary Tolima. – Wzdyć umieją oni łupić nawet i tych, którzy z glejtami przyjeżdżają. I pojechał. Ale niebawem pożałował ksiądz Kaleb, że samego Zbyszka nie wyprawił. Bał się on wprawdzie, że w pierwszych chwilach boleści nie potrafi się młodzian sprawić jak należy lub może przeciw Krzyżakom wybuchnie i na niebezpieczeństwo się poda; wiedział również, że trudno mu będzie zaraz odjechać od kochanej trumny, w świeżym żalu, w świeżym osieroceniu i wnet po takiej strasznej a bolesnej podróży, którą gdzieś od Gotteswerder do Spychowa odbył. Potem jednak żałował, iż wziął to wszystko w rachubę, gdyż Zbyszkowi z każdym dniem czyniło się ciężej. Żył on aż do śmierci Danusi w okrutnym wysiłku, w okrutnym natężeniu wszystkich sił: jeździł na kraje świata, potykał się, odbijał swoją niewiastę, przeprawiał się przez dzikie puszcze, i nagle to wszystko skończyło się, jakby kto mieczem uciął, a została tylko pamięć, że to wszystko poszło na marne, że trudy były daremne – i że wprawdzie przeszły, ale razem z nimi przeszła część życia, przeszła nadzieja, przeszło dobro, zginęło kochanie, a nie pozostało nic. Każdy żyje jutrem, każdy coś zamierza i coś układa sobie na przyszłość, a Zbyszkowi jutro stało się obojętne, co zaś do przyszłości, to miał takie poczucie, jakie miała Jagienka, gdy wyjeżdżając ze Spychowa, mówiła: "Moje szczęście za mną, nie przede mną". Ale na domiar w jego duszy to poczucie bezradności, pustki i niedoli wyrastało na gruncie ogromnej boleści i coraz większego żalu po Danusi. Ów żal przejmował go, opanowywał i zarazem tężał w nim coraz bardziej, tak że w końcu nie było w Zbyszkowym sercu miejsca na nic innego. Więc o nim tylko myślał i hodował go w sobie, i żył z nim jednym, nieczuły na wszystko inne, zamknięty w sobie, pogrążon jakby w półśnie, nieświadom tego, co się naokół dzieje. Wszystkie władze jego duszy i ciała, jego dawna wartkość i dzielność przeszły w stan folgi. W spojrzeniu i w ruchach miał teraz jakąś ociężałość starca. Całymi dniami i nocami przesiadywał albo w podziemiu przy trumnie Danusi, albo na przyzbie, grzejąc się w południowych godzinach w blasku słonecznym. Chwilami zapamiętywał się tak, że nie odpowiadał na pytania. Ksiądz Kaleb, który go miłował, począł obawiać się, aby ów ból nie przeżarł go tak, jak rdza przeżera żelazo – i ze smutkiem myślał, że może lepiej było wyprawić Zbyszka, choćby do Krzyżaków z okupem. "Trzeba mówił do miejscowego klechy, z którym w braku kogo innego o swoich frasunkach rozmawiał – aby jakowaś przygoda targnęła nim jako wicher drzewem, bo inaczej gotów skapieć do szczętu". A klecha przyświadczał roztropnie, mówiąc dla porównania, że gdy się człek kością udławi, to także najlepiej dać mu dobrze pięścią po karku. Przygoda żadna nie przytrafiła się jednak, ale natomiast kilka tygodni później przyjechał niespodzianie pan de Lorche. Widok jego wstrząsnął Zbyszka, albowiem przypomniał mu wyprawę na Żmujdź i odbicie Danusi. Sam de Lorche bynajmniej nie wahał się potrącać tych bolesnych wspomnień. Owszem, dowiedziawszy się o nieszczęściu Zbyszka, poszedł zaraz modlić się z nim razem nad trumną Danusi, mówił też o niej bez ustanku, a następnie, będąc przez pół minstrelem, ułożył o niej pieśń, którą śpiewał przy lutniach w nocy u kraty podziemia tak rzewliwie i żałośnie, że Zbyszka, chociaż słów nie rozumiał, od samej nuty chwycił ogromny płacz do samego świtania trwający. A potem zmorzon tym płaczem i żalem, i niewywczasem, zapadł w długi sen, lecz gdy się zbudził, znacznie widać mu boleść łzami spłynęła, gdyż był rzeźwiejszy niż dni poprzednich i raźniej przed się spoglądał. Ucieszył się też wielce do pana de Lorche i począł mu za przybycie dziękować, a następnie wypytywać, skąd by się o jego nieszczęściu dowiedział. A ów odpowiedział mu przez usta księdza Kaleba, że o śmierci Danusi dowiedział się dopiero w Lubawie od starego Tolimy, którego widział w więzach u tamtejszego komtura, ale że do Spychowa i tak jechał, by oddać się Zbyszkowi w niewolę. Wieść o uwięzieniu Tolimy wielkie i na Zbyszku, i na księdzu uczyniła wrażenie. Zrozumieli, że okup przepadł, albowiem nie było trudniejszej rzeczy w świecie niż wydrzeć z gardła Krzyżakom raz zagrabione pieniądze. Wobec tego należało jechać z drugim okupem. – Gorze! – zawołał Zbyszko. – To biedny stryjko czeka tam i myśli, żem go przepomniał! Trzeba mi teraz co duchu do niego śpieszyć. Potem zwrócił się do pana de Lorche: – Wiesz, jako się zdarzyło? Wiesz, że on w rękach krzyżackich? – Wiem – odpowiedział de Lorche – bom go widział w Mal–borgu i dlatego sam tu przyjechałem. Tymczasem ksiądz Kaleb począł narzekać. – Źleśmy postąpili – mówił – ale nikt głowy nie miał... Więcej się też po rozumie Tolimy spodziewałem. Czemu zaś nie jechał do Płocka i bez nijakiego glejtu między tych rozbójników się puścił! A na to pan de Lorche ruszył ramionami: – Co im tam glejty! Albo to sam książę płocki, również jak i wasz tutejszy, mało od nich krzywd cierpią? Nad granicą wieczne bitwy i napaści – bo i wasi swego nie darują. Każdy też komtur, ba! każdy wójt robi, co chce, a w drapieżności to już chyba jeden drugiego prześciga... – Tym bardziej powinien był Tolima do Płocka jechać. – Tak i chciał uczynić, ale go w drodze nad granicą z noclegu porwali. Byliby go zabili, gdyby im nie był rzekł, iż dla komtura do Lubawy pieniądze wiezie. Tym się ocalił, ale też komtur postawi teraz świadków, jako Tolima sam to mówił. – A stryj Maćko jakoże się ma? zdrów? Nie nastają tam na jego szyję? – pytał Zbyszko. – Zdrów jest – odrzekł de Lorche. – Zawziętość tam jest na "króla" Witolda i na tych, którzy pomagają Żmujdzinom, wielka – i pewnie by starego rycerza ścięli, gdyby nie to, że im żal okupu. Bracia von Baden także go z tej samej przyczyny bronią, a wreszcie chodzi kapitule o moją głowę, którą gdyby poświęcili, zawrzałoby przeciw nim rycerstwo i we Flandrii, i w Geldrii, i w Burgundii... Wiecie, jakożemjest krewny grafa geldryjskiego. – A przeczże o twoją głowę ma chodzić? – przerwał ze zdziwieniem Zbyszko. – Bom jest przez ciebie pojman. Powiedziałem w Malborgu tak: "Weźmiecie gardło staremu rycerzowi z Bogdańca, to młody weźmie moje..." – Nie wezmę! tak mi dopomóż Bóg! – Wiem, że nie weźmiesz, ale oni się tego boją i przez to Maćko ostanie miedzy nimi bezpieczny. Mówili mi, żeś i ty jest także w niewoli, bo cię tylko na rycerskie słowo Badenowie puścili, że zatem nie potrzebuję ci się stawiać. Ale ja odrzekłem im, że gdyś mnie w jeństwo brał, byłeś wolny, l ot mnie masz! A pókim w twoich rękach, nic oni ani tobie, ani Maćkowi nie uczynią. Ty okup von Badenom spłać, zaś za mnie zażądaj we dwoje alibo we troje tyle. Muszą zapłacić. Nie dlatego tak mówię, abym mniemał, żem więcej od was wart, ale aby ich chciwość pokarać, którą pogardzam. Całkiem inne miałem o nich niegdyś pojęcie, ale teraz zbrzydli mi i oni, i ich gościna. Pójdę do Ziemi Świętej, tam szukać przygód, bo im dłużej służyć nie chcę. – Albo też u nas, panie, ostańcie – rzekł ksiądz Kaleb. – A myślę, że tak i będzie, bo co do tego, żeby oni mieli okup za was dawać, to mi się nie wydaje. – Jeśli nie zapłacą, to sam zapłacę – odrzekł de Lorche. – Przyjechałem tu z pocztem znacznym i wozy mam ładowne, a tego, co na nich jest, wystarczy... Ksiądz Kaleb powtórzył Zbyszkowi te słowa, na które Maćko pewnie nie byłby pozostał nieczuły, ale Zbyszko, jako młody i mało o majętność dbający, odrzekł: – Na moją cześć! nie będzie tak, jako mówisz. Byłeś mi jako brat i przyjaciel i okupu nijakiego od ciebie nie wezmę. Po czym uściskali się, czując, że nowy węzeł został między nimi zawiązany. Ale de Lorche uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Dobrze. Niech jeno Niemce o tym nie wiedzą, bo się o Maćka będą droczyć. A widzicie, muszą zapłacić, gdyż będą się bali, że inaczej rozgłoszę po dworach i między rycerstwem, że radzi niby zapraszają i widzą rycerskich gości, ale gdy który w niewolę popadnie, to o nim zapominają. A Zakonowi o gości okrutnie teraz chodzi, bo mu Witolda strach, a jeszcze bardziej Polaków i ich króla. – To niech tedy tak będzie – rzekł Zbyszko – że ty tu ostaniesz alibo gdzie chcesz na Mazowszu, a ja do Malborga po stryj ca pojadę i będę okrutną przeciw tobie udawał zawziętość. – Na świętego Jerzego! uczyń tak! – odpowiedział de Lorche. – Ale wpierw wysłuchaj, co ci powiem. W Malborgu mówią, że ma zjechać do Płocka król polski i spotkać się z mistrzem w samym Płocku albo gdzie na granicy. Krzyżacy wielce tego pragną, albowiem chcą wymiarkować, czy król będzie pomagał Witoldowi, jeśli ów otwartą im wojnę o Żmujdź wypowie. Ha! chytrzy oni są jako węże, ale przecie w tym Witoldzie mistrza znaleźli. Zakon się go też boi, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo, co on zamyśla i co uczyni. "Oddał nam Żmujdź – mówią w kapitule – ale przez nią trzyma ciągle jakoby miecz nad naszymi karkami". "Słowo – mówią – rzeknie i bunt gotów!" Jakoż tak jest. Muszę się kiedy wybrać na jego dwór. Może przygodzi się w szrankach u niego potykać, a prócz tego słyszałem, że i niewiasty tamtejsze anielskiej czasem bywają urody. – Mówiliście, panie, o przyjeździe króla polskiego do Płocka? – przerwał ksiądz Kaleb. – Tak jest. Niech Zbyszko przyłączy się do królewskiego dworu. Mistrz chce sobie króla ująć i niczego mu nie odmówi. Wiecie, że w potrzebie nikt nie umie być pokorniejszy od Krzyżaków. Niech się Zbyszko do orszaku przyłączy i niech się o swoje upomina, niech jak najgłośniej na bezprawie krzyczy. Inaczej go będą słuchali wobec króla i wobec krakowskich rycerzy, którzy sławni są w świecie i których wyroki szeroko rozchodzą się między rycerstwem. – Przednia rada! na Pański Krzyż! przednia! – zawołał ksiądz. – Tak – potwierdził de Lorche. – I sposobności też nie braknie. Słyszałem w Malborgu, że będą uczty, będą turnieje, bo się goście zagraniczni koniecznie chcą z królewskimi rycerzami potykać. Na Boga! toż ma przyjechać i rycerz Jan z Aragonii, największy ze wszystkich w chrześcijaństwie. Nie wiecie? Przecie on podobno aż z Aragonii rękawicę waszemu Zawiszy przysłał, aby zaś nie mówiono po dworach, że jest drugi równy jemu na świecie. Przyjazd pana de Lorche, jego widok i cała rozmowa tak jednak rozbudziła Zbyszka z owej bolesnej martwoty, w której był przedtem pogrążon, że z ciekawością słuchał jego nowin. O Janie z Aragonii wiedział, gdyż powinnością było wówczas każdego rycerza znać i pamiętać nazwiska wszystkich najsłynniejszych wojowników, sława zaś szlachty aragońskiej, a szczególnie owego Jana, obiegła świat cały. Żaden rycerz nie sprostał mu nigdy w szrankach, a Maurowie pierzchali na sam widok jego zbroi i powszechne było mniemanie, że on jest pierwszy w całym chrześcijaństwie. Więc na wieść o nim ozwała się w Zbyszku bojowa rycerska dusza i począł wypytywać się z wielkim zajęciem: – Pozwał ci Zawiszę Czarnego? – Rok już podobno, jak przyszła rękawica i jak Zawisza odesłał swoją. – To Jan z Aragonii na pewno już przyjedzie. – Czy na pewno, nie wiedzą, ale są takowe posłuchy. Krzyżacy dawno posłali mu zaproszenie. – Daj Bóg takie rzeczy widzieć! – Daj Bóg! – rzekł de Lorche. – I choćby Zawisza był pokonan, co łatwo się może zdarzyć, wielka to chwała dla niego, że go taki Jan z Aragonii pozwał, ba! i dla całego waszego narodu. – A obaczym! – rzekł Zbyszko – mówię tylko: daj Bóg widzieć. – A ja przywtarzam. Jednakże życzenie ich nie miało się tym razem spełnić, gdyż stare kroniki wspominają, że pojedynek Zawiszy z przesławnym Janem z Aragonii odbył się dopiero w kilkanaście lat później w Perpignano, gdzie w obecności cesarza Zygmunta, papieża Benedykta XIII, a dalej króla aragońskiego i wielu książąt i kardynałów Zawisza Czarny z Garbowa zwalił z konia pierwszym uderzeniem kopii swego przeciwnika i świetne nad nim odniósł zwycięstwo. Tymczasem wszelako i Zbyszko, i de Lorche cieszyli się w sercach, myśleli bowiem, że gdyby nawet Jan z Aragonii nie mógł się na ów termin stawić, to i tak ujrzą znamienite czyny rycerskie, bo w Polsce nie brakło zapaśników mało co Zawiszy ustępujących, a między gośćmi krzyżackimi można było zawsze znaleźć najprzedniejszych szermierzy francuskich, angielskich, burgundzkich i włoskich, gotowych z każdym iść o lepszą. – Słuchaj – rzekł do pana de Lorche Zbyszko. – Cni mi się bez stryja Maćka i pilno mi go wykupić, przeto jutro zaraz do dnia do Płocka ruszę. Ale po co ty masz tu ostawać? Nibyś to u mnie w niewoli, więc jedź ze mną, a obaczysz króla i dwór. – Chciałem cię właśnie o to prosić – odrzekł de Lorche – bom z dawna chciał widzieć waszych rycerzy, a przy tym słyszałem, że damy z dworu królewskiego więcej do aniołów niż do mieszkanek ziemskiego padołu są podobne. – Dopiero coś to powiedział o Witoldowym dworze – zauważył Zbyszko. Krzyżacy 61